Special Day
by keisan
Summary: Cute Valentine's Day oneshot between untoppable pairing of course, KaixRei. Rei loves Valentine's Day, yet Kai isn't picking up his subtle hints. Thus Rei is sad and Kai is confused. Will they spend their special day as Rei wishes or will Kai be too d


Special Day

Author's Note: Just to show my disposition of Valentine's Day…but love for KaixRei-ness….

Disclaimer: I highly doubt between the last time I 'disclaimed' owning Beyblade and now that I've indeed obtained the papers to take ownership of the show, not even V-day would allow such a thing. ;;

* * *

Ah yes, the day of lovers, the day many confess their undying affections for each other, the most beautiful day of the year…

"What day is it Kai?"

"Monday."

"No!"

"Yes it is Rei," He indicated on the calendar on the fridge.

"You don't understand Kai! It's a special day."

"Well it's not your birthday. Nor is it the weekend."

I must note, Kai dislikes weekdays, to him they're days that he's unable to use freely. I.e. he's unable to spend time with me. Hehe.

"Arg. Fine, if you're going to be that stubborn then…I'm not talking to you today."

Kai's face fell. He arched an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you're not even trying to figure out why today's special! Which would in turn make me happy. Obviously you don't care about me if you don't want to make me happy."

"Well I thought you were pretty happy last night when you were moaning my name."

He finished and I felt my face heating up. I also realized then that the door had been open and the others came in sort of flushed.

Max cleared his throat, Kenny looked away quite red and Takao grinned, "So that's what all the noise was!"

Max noticed my mortification and whispered in Takao's ear.

"We'll be going now. Oh and Kai?"

Kai glanced at the blond boy.

"You'll figure it out."

Kenny cleared his throat and excused himself following behind Takao and Max to go out for training.

Kai glared in their direction, "What?"

He looked at me. "This is _your_ fault."

"My fault!"

I pouted as he glared at me.

He got up and grabbed his blade.

"I'm going to train."

I sighed. Why did the gods curse me so? Why couldn't Kai be really quick and know exactly what day it was? He's smart I swear! Just not with…certain things.

Now I was going to have a grumpy boyfriend and a miserable Valentine's Day. This was worse than anything ever recorded in history!

I got up and put my breakfast dishes away and walked out the door silently pouting. What was I going to do? I couldn't go through the most romantic day of the year with my loving boyfriend mad at me. Maybe he isn't really mad. Maybe I should give him a few minutes and then go see him. Yeah.

I went upstairs to shower and do my hair. Maybe if I put it in a low ponytail it would grab his attention, better yet, maybe if I let it down he'd know what day it was. So I left it down.

Grinning and confident, I skipped down the stairs. Though in my enthusiasm I failed to notice Takao's roller blades on the stairs. My foot landed on the skate, which resulted in me sliding down the stairs on my bottom, gracelessly bruising it.

Ow. I brushed the tears gathered in my eyes away and sniffled. I'd be feeling this tomorrow.

I went to the closet and pulled on a winter coat. One thing about February, it's still cold.

However, when pulled my coat out of the closet I failed to notice the window hangings and decorations lodged in the top. They showered themselves around me landing all over the floor. Damn it.

Stupid Valentine decorations.

I blinked.

Then an idea came to me. I would decorate the entire house with Valentine's decorations! Then Kai would know what I was talking about. Then he wouldn't be mad at me and we could be cute and cuddly once more. And he'd still love me. It couldn't fail!

I gathered up the Valentine's Day window hangings and other decorations associated and set to work.

I grinned as I admired my handy work. Pretty bows and ribbons of pink, red and white hung about the bedroom. Along with blown up balloons, window hangings of hearts and cupids littered the walls and window in a pretty display.

Kai would love it.

Now to lure Kai in so he can see it and he can love me again.

I bounded down the stairs, once again missing the roller blade and once again stumbling and landing on my ass. Owwww.

I groaned as I picked myself up off the floor and pulled on my coat.

My shoes crunched the fluffy white snow and I groaned as I rubbed my sore bottom.

I hope Kai appreciates what I go through to gain his attention.

I found Kai in a small clearing by the park, eyes narrowed and focussed holding out his beyblade launcher. I figured interrupting Kai's concentration would be a bad idea at this point but I was just so excited about my Valentine's Day surprise.

I crept up behind Kai and slid my arms cautiously around his waist.

Suddenly Iwas spun around and plowed into the ground by a heavy body. I tried to move my face out of the snow, gasping as I turned my head to the side. My hair now blocked my vision; I desperately tried to blow it out of my face so I could breath properly.

"What are you doing here Rei?" Kai asked coldly.

I mumbled into the ground.

Kai got off me and pulled me to my feet. Shivering I brushed the snow out of my face and rubbed my freezing cold hands together.

"Well, I thought that considering today was…you know…we'd spend some time together."

Kai arched an eyebrow.

"There's nothing special about today. It's Monday. It's a day we can train and work on strategy."

Disappointed he was still too dense to realize what day it was I sighed.

"Rei, what's wrong with you today?"

That was it! That was the last straw. I sniffled.

"Why are you so slow Kai! Don't realize today's the most romantic day of the year! That we have to make the most of it otherwise it'll slip out of our grasp and we won't have a wonderful romantic life! It's like the romantic day that marks ALL romantic days!"

Now I was bawling. Great.

Kai still look perplexed, but his eyes also held sympathy and concern.

I sighed in defeat. Nothing would get through to him.

"ARG! Go see our room! You're so dense."

I then proceeded to take off, bawling and upset, wanting only to be alone.

He didn't chase after me, but he must've stood there for a good five minutes before he picked up his blade and continued beyblading. I watched him from a distance and sighed in defeat.

Stupid Kai!

I found myself walking around seemingly in circles before I ended up at my favourite Russian café. Kai and I spent a lot of time here actually.

The thought just brought me down a little more. I think I would have something high calorie. That would make me feel better on this disastrous Valentine's Day.

I sat at my usual table and gazed out the window, the sunlight pooling in through the window, warming my arm on the table. Why did the sun have to be so happy and I had to be so miserable?

Suddenly a voice startled me out of my downcast reverie.

"Honey, what would ya like? You look really down."

A pretty blonde girl stood looking down at me, pen and notebook in hand, with a look of concern.

I looked up and smiled weakly. I sighed sadly.

"It's just my…ah…. boyfriend isn't talking to me and it's Valentine's Day and all."

She looked sympathetic.

"Perhaps a mocha latte might cheer you up?"

I nodded.

"And if he really cares for you, he'll realize it."

I looked up hopefully and nodded.

I traced circles on the table distractedly as I waited.

My latte arrived moments later, steaming and sweet.

The warm liquid went down my throat leaving a sweet sugary taste in its wake. I licked the foam off my lips daintily. The sweet drink worked its magic and made me feel a lot better. But I still felt empty.

Suddenly a shadow passed over my table. I looked up expecting to see the pretty blonde waitress, but instead got a bigger surprise.

Deep crimson eyes gazed down upon me fiercely. Stormy two-toned blue hair contrasted sharply with pale ivory skin, and three distinct shark fins on each cheek completed the beautiful Kai-look.

"Rei."

I blinked. The hurt feeling was still there but I gulped nervously.

"Kai…?"

Kai took my hands gently in his own, caressing them softly. He began leading me out of the café.

"Wait…my latte…I have to pay."

Kai pulled out a couple of rubles out of his wallet and left it on the table beside the empty cup.

Kai held me captive in his crimson gaze as he drew me out of the café. The blonde waitress caught my eye as I left and winked. I smiled and blushed slightly.

Kai put his strong arms around my back and we headed back to the house. What did he have in store?

Once we reached our bedroom, I found myself pressed against the wall beside the closed door as he fiercely attacked my lips with passion. His tongue prodded my lips and dove into my mouth.

After a moment, he pulled away panting slightly. I was doing the same. My eyesglazed over as I moved my hands through his soft hair.

His arms pulled my waist closer to his and rubbed my lower back soothingly before pinching my bottom. I winced.

"What's wrong?" he whispered huskily.

"I…ah…fell down the stairs a few times today."

"Takao's roller blades?"

I nodded wincing.

He shook his head and massaged my bottom.

"Silly kitten."

I blushed.

"Is this what you've been bothering me about all day?"

He inclined his head towards the window hangings and other Valentine's Day decorations.

"Um hm."

"Silly kitten….you're too adorable."

He rubbed his nose against mine lovingly.

I pouted. "I happen to like Valentine's Day. It means a lot to me."

"Why? I can show you I love you everyday, why does one day make it more true than any other day?"

"Because it's the day of love."

"Well I think every day's a day of love because I love you everyday. But if it really means _that_ much to you, we can _celebrate_."

I felt a grin tear at my pout and a blush heated my features.

"Awww thanks Kai! I love you sooo much!"

I hugged him tighter to me.

He chuckled lightly.

I lifted myself up on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "And now we can have fun right?"

A seductive grin came across his normally stoic features and he nodded temptingly.

He lifted me bridal style, as I yelped playfully, over to our bed. He straddled me and gazed at me with those fierce, passionate eyes of his and began kissing my neck.

"Mmmm Kai…-Wait!"

He pulled away and glared at me for ruining our moment. But I grinned having something much more pleasurable in mind.

"I've been saving something especially for this day…because it's Valentine's and I know how much you like it."

Kai rose a brow inquisitively.

I shifted over the bed and reached underneath it. I felt around for a protruding box and grinned when I found it. Opening the lid, I pulled out a glass vial. It had a purple ribbon tied around the top and was closed with a small cork. I brought it into Kai's view and smiled as a grin plastered itself across his perfect features.

You see Kai's always had a thing for honey. That's one reason he loved 'gazing into my eyes forever' as termed it.

The vial gleamed with the deep golden, yet sticky sweet substance. And Kai began fiddling playfully with my shirt collar.

Needless to say we used up the whole vial of that honey over the next few hours. And officially, Valentine's day lost its meaning. Sure, Valentine's day is a day for lovers, but I think if you're really in love everyday is a Valentine's day because they're all filled with love.

And on a side note, Takao, Max and Kenny had a lot of training to do the following day with their ranting about the 'noise' Kai and I had made that afternoon and all night. That and Takao had extra laps to do for his careless leaving of roller blades on the stairs, which could've been very dangerous had it not been the fact I was a stealthy neko-jinn. But even a very stealthy neko-jinn needed a very attentive, loving phoenix to punish his enemies and those who might harm him.

* * *

A/n: And there we go. Out in time for Valentine's day. The only fic I've ever got out in time for a 'holiday' I suppose. Weird considering I'm completely against V-day. So superficial, but too cute to pass up when it comes to adorable couple- KaixRei. Eeeee! Reviews please! 


End file.
